Yui Nanase
Yui Nanase (七瀬ゆい Nanase Yui?) is a minor character who appears in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is the roommate of Haruka Haruno and her dream is to be a children's book author. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Maroon *Hair Color:Dark Blue *Homeland:Yumegahama *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Voice Actor:Haruka Yoshimura Appearance She has dark blue hair tied into two braids that she leaves resting over her shoulders. She has pink eyes with glasses. She is mostly seen in her school uniform. Her formal clothes consist of a yellow hat, light blue shirt over a yellow one and light brown skirt. In the summer, she wears a short-sleeved mint green blouse and light yellow shorts.In the winter, she wears a white hat, a flutter-sleeved mint green top over a white shirt, yellow shorts, black tights, and gold boots. Personality She seems to be very friendly as she shows her new roommate Haruka Haruno (who she just met) around the school. She also has a talent for art as her dream is to make a best selling picture book. History Meeting Haruka and Captured When Haruka enroll to Noble Academy, she appears and shows her around. Haruka goes into the forest and Yui follows her, only for Close, one of the commanders of Dys Dark, to lock her dream of being an author away and create a Zetsuborg. She is soon freed after Haruka, who transformed into Cure Flora, purified it. Revealing Cures' identities When the windmill Zetsuborg attack, her leg sprain and the girls have no choice but to reveal their identities in front of her, much of her surprise. In the next episode, she agree to join the group. Relationships Haruka Haruno They are roommates. She is nice to her and feel embarass when Haruka talk to her and tells her that she want to become a princess, which she said it amazing dream. She was shocked to see Haruka and the team reveal their identities as Pretty Cure. Trivia *In the opening, She was with Aroma and Puff beside her. This could hint that she may learn Haruka's identity of being a Pretty Cure. *She shares the same name with Nao's youngest sister, Yui Midorikawa. *She is the first character to find out the Cures' identity in this series. **She is the fifth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Hanasaki Kaoruko from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Regina from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the first character in this series who had her dream taken several time. **She is also the first character to fight back from within the Cage of Despair, thereby allowing the Cures to defeat the Zetsuborg created from her dream. *She is the only supporting character this season to have her own episode to center around her dreams. *She is the second Pretty Cure character to like picture books after Miyuki Hoshizora. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Heroes Category:Female Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character